Project Summary/Abstract There are two main objectives of this Core. First, we intend to provide training in the use of stable isotope technology within the BTRC for use by scientists and clinicians outside the BTRC. The goal is to expand the general knowledge of how to use stable isotopes for investigation of metabolic questions in intact tissues and patients. Much of the technology, once understood, is easily transferred to most university and medical school settings in the United States. Second, we intend to disseminate the results of the work described in the TR&D projects to the clinical and scientific community. The goal is to make physicians and biomedical scientists aware of the capabilities of the technologies and to encourage use of the advances from the BTRC. To achieve these goals, we propose four specific aims. Aim 1 is to continue to present a two-day Annual Symposium with a focus on magnetic resonance and metabolism. The first day will be refocused on training in technology and the second day will continue to present broader biological and clinical topics that are relevant to the technology developed in the BTRC. Aim 2 is to provide training tailored to the needs of visiting scientists, students, medical housestaff and subspeciality clinical fellows as necessary to allow investigators outside the BTRC to apply the technology to clinical problems. Aim 3 is to disseminate results and technologies via multiple strategies including a continued local Mini-Symposium for Undergraduates, continued participation in the NIH Isotope Course presented by the NIDDK, a newly proposed training course in 13C isotopomer and flux analysis at the World Molecular Imaging Congress, the web page and teaching in graduate courses. Aim 4 is to disseminate open source software designed for experiment planning, spectral analysis and metabolic fitting of 13C tracer experiments. Together, our training and dissemination activities provide a wide range of opportunities for investigators to learn to use stable isotopes for their studies in intermediary metabolism in patients and other systems.